


Interview With an Avenger

by Hades_the_Blingking



Series: The Lion of the North & the Hound of War [4]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Crush Quiz: who is your avenger crush?, Canon Divergence, Captain America's ass becomes Legendary, Clint Barton saves the day, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Humour, Just have a laugh y'all! n.n, M/M, Original Avengers ensemble, Steve tackles modern Nazis, Steve's usage of 'nice' goes on, Thor gets dogpiled for singing in public, Thundershield - Freeform, bless, but Thor doesn't understand the meaning of cheesy, cheesy Asgardian poetry, multiple POVs, the Hulk makes A Friend, the kitchen counter is abused Once More, the media - Freeform, the ol' Heimdal threesome mythos, why is thor obsessed with emojis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hades_the_Blingking/pseuds/Hades_the_Blingking
Summary: In which Thor discovers a terrible, terrible secret from Steve's past, Steve assaults a bench with a barbeque fork, Clint is foiled by a mozarella cheese stick snare, and the media interrupt the daily schedule for even more crazy antics. Will the Avengers go from being famous to infamous? Will the media convention still be standing by the end of the day? And why on Earth and Asgard are there so many ridiculous rumours about Captain America's butt now? Find out now - it's a laugh!Comments are very much appreciated! n.n





	Interview With an Avenger

Steve opened the door to the Prince of Asgard’s Avengers Tower room and took in the sight with a gasp. “Thor! You should have told me!”  
“Hm?” Thor frowned for a moment and stopped in confusion. The god held a golden comb in one hand and spat a leather thong out of his mouth. The hair kind, not the inappropriate kind. Steve didn’t let his head linger on that for too long. “Oh! I am indeed unmindful! I forgot you enjoy this so much.”  
Steve couldn’t help himself. When Thor finally undid his braids after a few days, his hair went all wavy and made it look like the god had even more of a lion’s mane. At first Steve had thought the hair was a bit much, being used to Army Regulations, but despite golden strands getting everywhere (and he meant everywhere) he’d put up with it when the Avengers had all moved in together. And then he’d appreciated it. And then he’d admired it. And now he loved to tangle his fingers in it. Steve hadn’t even thought hair could feel so thick and soft.

The American hero climbed up beside Thor on his reindeer-skin-strewn bed; his god sat there, shirtless in the warm glow of this magical Asgardian room like something from a painting.  
“May I?” He asked with a hopeful smile and Thor handed him the ornate comb with warm eyes.  
“I always say you would do well on Asgard.” Thor hummed, and his eyes listed a little as Steve carded his fingers and the comb across the god’s scalp. “When your braiding has been worked on, of course. Even I find Volstagg’s hair a challenge.”  
Thor chuckled as Steve ran the lustrous waves through his fingers.  
“You plait each other’s hair?” Steve grinned, a little incredulous at the idea of these huge Asgardian warriors sitting in a braid circle.  
“Before battle it eases the tension. Touch is comfort and it is somehow easier to talk over it.” Thor leaned back against him a little like a big, happy cat, eyes fully closed now.

They sat there for a while as Steve combed and Thor practically purred…and then the god began an absent-minded hum. Steve froze. He knew that tune. No, it wasn’t any of the inappropriate songs Clint had tried to teach both him and Thor on numerous occasions. It was from Steve’s era. More specifically, he’d performed to that song over 200 times.

“Thor.” Steve stopped in horror. “Where did you hear that.”  
The god clapped a mighty hand across his mouth and his guilty eyes flew open. “Nowhere. I do not know what you mean.”  
_“Thor.”_ If any Avenger had found footage, Steve would never hear that last of it for his entire life.  
“Odin’s beard, is that a bilgesnipe?” Thor cried, and during Steve’s sudden moment of surprise, sprinted off toward the door. Luckily he did have pants on today.  
“Oh no you don’t!” Steve yelled and did some sick parkour that landed him right on Thor’s heels. “You tell me right now, Odinson!”  
“Tis nothing!” Thor laugh-shouted over his shoulder and pelted into the common room. Given it was 10am in the morning, probably only Natasha was awake, so he wasn’t too worried about human collateral. Of course, Steve was always up and dressed by 0800hrs unless he got…distracted.

“Thor.” Steve braced his hands on the kitchen island top and raised his eyebrows at the god on the other side, who was doing his darndest to keep a straight face. “Where.”  
“You should not be ashamed Steve! You did a most splendid show.” Thor sounded sincere, but it wasn’t worth the risk. So Steve vaulted up, wrapped his thighs around Thor’s neck and flipped them on to the kitchen counter top. He’d have to thank Nat for that move later (and Thor most definitely would be).

“Thor.” He buried a nearby barbeque fork (that Hawkeye had been using to toast marshmallows over a sleeping Tony’s arc reactor heart last night) into the stone bench.  
“I yield, I yield.” The god smiled and ran two strong hands down the AC/DC Knock-out American Thighs around his neck. “Heimdall said I may find something interesting at an abandoned Midgardian war film archive. I knew not what he meant until I transferred it into an Illusion Mist. It is not a song that leaves my head easily.”  
Steve sat back on Thor’s chest with a relieved sigh.  
“I do not understand – song and dance is military in precision and discipline. Why be ashamed?” Thor frowned, glorious hair splayed out beneath him in a golden pool.  
“Yes, well on Asgard you don’t have Tony Stark.” Steve pulled the barbeque fork out of the bench with a crunch as Thor’s wayward hands found they could resist The Booty no longer. “If he found out I did cabaret, never mind the footage, he would call me Captain Cabaret for my entire life. Or something more creative. He’d never take me seriously again.”

Both Avengers went silent as a door to the common room hushed open.  
“Oh my god, why do I always find you two like this?” One haggard Tony Stark bemoaned over a bleary cup of either coffee or whiskey. It was like he was summoned by the mere mention of his name or something.  
“Our secret then.” Thor whispered with a wink. “And maybe that of half of Asgard. It caught on very quickly.”  
Steve buried his face in his hands with a groan as the god he should really do a Loki Impersonation Check on chuckled. Tony simply saw the back of a groaning Captain America with Thor’s head directly in his crotch and did a 180 back out the door again.

***

“Tony didn’t tell you about the interviews?” Natasha frowned at Steve as they went to fetch their motorcycles for the trip into the Convention Centre.  
“No, he must have neglected it.” Steve didn’t sound very pleased at the idea of being thrust in front of the media and fans, but he was probably used to it. She wasn’t all that hot on it either, but it kinda came with the job description. Besides, all the little girls out there needed someone to inspire them to kick ass.  
“Well, the Avengers are a pretty big thing.” Natasha smirked. “The people want to get to know their heroes a bit more.”  
“I would have liked some time to prepare, but we have nothing to hide. How bad can it be?”  
Steve should have known to never say those words.

The first disaster: they were split up. Tony went to be fanned on his triclinium and fed prawn cocktails as he lorded over the reporters and screaming fans; the Hulk was taken outside to the carpark and a throne of hot-dogs to give monosyllabic answers; both Hawkeye and his reporter looked disgruntled to be here – it had been like trying to get a cat to the vet, but with mozzarella stick bait, he’d finally crawled out of wherever his secret Tower Nest was and Natasha had recalled her KGB talents of stuffing people into sacks. Captain America’s reporters seemed to have had a 1v1 deathmatch to see who could interview the team leader first, and Thor got pretty much carried off by a very enthusiastic young woman and about ten of her friends. Natasha herself, as always, was the calm eye in the storm. Her fanbase was small and dedicated, which meant she might get to answer some good, meaningful questions that weren’t about her diet or whatever.  
“Coms open, check in.” She murmured as she was led on to her convention stage.  
“The king is in the castle.” Who else would that be but Tony.  
“Check.” Steve’s answer was short and clipped – already busy.  
“Ughhh.” Came the expected response from Clint.  
“HOTDOGS!” The Hulk sounded happy, which meant no smashing.  
“I hear you.” Thor’s deep voice sounded a little perturbed, but he was a big boy. At least he knew this time that earth TV cameras were ‘clunky and huge’ and not some sort of gun. That had been a fun introduction to the media. 

Coms established, Natasha took a seat with her usual Secretive Spy Smile.  
“Black Widow.” Her reporter offered a hand, which Natasha took. “Tell me…how does it feel to be the only woman on the Avengers?”  
“The boys are very fun, but I’m always looking out for some ladies to even it out.” She looked out over her moderate collection of fans. “So girls, if you want to be a hero don’t let anything stop you.”  
“I agree.” The woman with the mike smiled, and the Black Widow fans gave enthusiastic applause. “Do you have any tips and tricks to help them along their way?”  
If all interviews were like this, Natasha thought she should do a lot more of them.

“I can’t hear you!” Tony called, and his wonderful, adoring fans cheered again.  
“TONY STARK!”  
This was the life. He reclined back on his couch and accepted a peeled grape, as ordered. Excited messages scrawled past on a huge screen that showed a blown up picture of him for all the fans in the back.  
“Mr Stark, are you flattered that Doctor Strange has the same beard as you?” One reporter asked. Tony had invited them all. He couldn’t have just _one_. He didn’t get up for less than ten reporters.  
“Maybe I would be if I knew who that was.” Tony gave an airy laugh, and his audience laughed with him. A true man of the people, he was.  
“Mr Stark, do you want to go out in a blaze of glory or live to ripe old age?” Another reporter called.  
“I want to go out in an explosion of fireworks that forever stamp my handsome face on the stratosphere.” Tony exaggerated – honestly, he was more likely to fall asleep in his morning whiskey and drown. He’d have to make JARVIS a firework canon for his body now. His crowd cheered, totally oblivious to the horrific environmental implications of an eternal, blackened Tony-face on the upper atmosphere.  
“As a fronter for Green Energy, were you behind the increase of flora in New York recently?” Always with the boring job-related questions. How could he phrase this without telling the people that Thor’s uncontrollable Boner Powers had made the city sprout?  
“Goldilocks with the hammer actually helped out there – with my permission, of course.” Tony lied, and smirked at another cheer. Maybe he’d get Mjolnir’d in place in the middle of an Icelandic blizzard for that one, or get inundated by text emojis by the god who seemed _obsessed_ with them, but hey, he had to live in the moment.

Meanwhile, a very nervous conversation was being held in the carpark.  
“So, Hulk…” Intern Ronald had been ushered forward by his superiors to interrupt the Hulk’s lunch. “What is your f-favourite thing to smash?”  
“PUNY GODS!” Hulk bellowed, and Ronald very much related to Captain Jack Sparrow when the Kraken had roared at him.  
“Do you fight Thor?” He tried with a wince, and flicked off some food goo.  
“YES!” The Hulk was not a man of many words.  
“Do you…win?” Ronald kind of cowered, but still held the mike out.  
“EVERY TIME. HULK BEST!” The slightly biased big green guy pounded his chest. Ronald wanted to run, but his superior currently had the handle of a broom held against the small of his back. This was going to be the longest interview of his career.

“So Hawkguy.” Clint’s’s reporter sighed. Clint sighed too. Damn Natasha and her mozzarella sticks. “Did you have any childhood heroes?”  
“Yes, actually. Captain America.” Clint decided that if he was going to be here he may as well have fun. “I always wanted to have an ass like that. I mean, have you seen it? Someone should make a cast and put it in an art museum.”  
The reporter just stared open-mouthed.

“Nobody in the Tower can focus half the time. Tony even fainted once when Steve had to pick up a pencil.” Clint was on a roll now, and couldn’t stop this train if he wanted to. “And we’ve only seen it, y’know, clothed. Who knows what kind of holy power Captain America’s unclothed butt holds?”  
“Hawkeye, I think – “  
“When I was 15, I wrote a ten page essay with diagrams about that butt.” He stared off into the middle-distance and tried his best not to crack up. “I had to use a pencil compass to get that perfect curve. And I was lucky I studied Shakespeare, because only the complex and majestic language of his works could correctly describe a thing like that, y’know? Do you know what I mean?”  
Clint shot her a very serious, contemplative look, and the lady seemed thrown for six.  
“I, uh, I’m not sure this is an appropr – “  
“I mean, how does he get it so great?” Honestly, this was a much debated topic in the Tower when they were one mead horn into a party. “Squats? Lunges? Yoga? I’ve tried everything, but I think the key is in the Super Soldier Serum. It enhances every good quality, right? So pre-serum Steve must have had a great ass, and then that ass became _glorious_ , to coin an Asgardian phrase. I mean, I’ve seen Captain Rogers crush so many Hydra skulls by simply power-squatting on them.”  
Clint nodded sagely, and all of a sudden was very glad Natasha had gently persuaded him to come out today.

Meanwhile, Steve had no idea what ridiculous tales were being told about his behind. He had more worrisome questions to deal with.  
“Would you still punch a Nazi, even if they were an American citizen?” One reporter called.  
“Yes. How is that even a question?” Steve shot the man a bewildered look. “Hatred of that kind is not welcome in this country, nor should it be welcome in any country.”  
“Don’t they have the right to an opinion too?” The same guy said, and Steve’s mind was about to blow. Luckily, despite not being prepared, he was always prepared to condemn Nazi’s to the hell pit where they belonged.  
“Just because someone had an opinion does not make it correct . We imprison people because their opinions that it is alright to steal, kill, and conquer drives them to action.” He straightened up, and the reporters all got the full force of Steve Rogers in Awe-Inspiring Patriot Mode. “Nazi belief goes against every just law and every good will our country would like to uphold. I will defend my country against that threat just like I did sixty years ago. These questions in this age are ridiculous. Look back on the mistakes of the past to forge a better future. We are better than this.”  
Men and women in the audience had patriotic tears rolling down their cheeks. A few even waved little American flags. The reporter, who Steve was 90% sure worked for Hydra slithered back into the shadows. Their media wouldn’t get the best of him today.  
But over at the Thor convention, things were about to get even more fun.

“So…Thor.” A fair damsel batted her eyelashes at him, breathless in speech. Thor smiled, amused and impressed by their boldness. They challenged the women of Asgard in forthright courting.  
“Yes my lady…?”  
“Amelia – I mean Amelia Tyler, but you can call me Amelia.” She gave a nervous smile and laid a hand on his bicep. Bold indeed, but as much as Thor liked such spirit, he would not encourage it lest Steve become upset. Although, perhaps one day Steve would enjoy a bedmate to lie between them. On Asgard it was more than normal to lie with more than one – indeed, it was said that Heimdall in his youth laid with the first human couples and thus all of mankind bore a trace of his blood. Heimdall must have been as fiery as Loki, although Thor’s imagination could not quite conjure it from the stoic guardian he knew.  
“Yes my Lady Amelia.” Thor continued, and the damsel flushed as he kissed her hand. Midgardians seemed to get particularly flustered by that. Perhaps Midgardian handshakes flustered other races similarly.  
“Oh Thor!” She looked on the brink of a swoon. “Oh, um, well we were all wondering whether the mighty thunder god is single.”  
Lady Amelia giggled into the microphone and the large gathering of people cheered and whistled.  
“I do indeed have a love, my lady: - “ And with that, he broke into a song he had long ago composed about the Captain fair. _“With eyes as blue as the gentle sea and a head of flaxen hair, my love doth stand, tall and proud, a mighty spirit bears. A form of grace and power, most valiant, one can see – “_

“Avengers, this is a code yellow. Steve, Thor is singing about you. I repeat, code yellow.” Natasha commed in a) because she wasn’t sure whether Steve wanted to go public quite yet b) if started, Thor could sing literally for a day straight and nobody could stop him and c) if he started singing about nature this whole place might turn into a lush meadow. Steve immediately snapped left, like a pointing dog. No. If Thor had started singing The Star Spangled Man With a Plan the entire world would get curious and then Tony would make sure JARVIS played the dang thing every time he entered a room, probably with a dancing girl ensemble.  
So that was how Thor got dogpiled by the Avengers team for singing in public, and was almost freed by a crowd of thirsty fans again. As expected, the convention was eventful and a trainwreck and the media loved it.

***

 

“Look at this.” Steve tossed an assemblage of magazines and newspapers across the Avenger’s Briefing Room table that had been delivered to them the respective medias. He’d only read the first two titles, but that had been enough.  
“ _‘Black Widow – inspiring girls everywhere. More tips inside on how to make your girl Avenger quality!’_ “ Tony read, then frowned. “What’s so bad about that?”  
“ _'The Hulk: Small Words, Big Appetite'_.” Banner seemed confused too, but fondly patted the image of a very elated-looking intern covered in slightly chewed hotdog beside the Hulk.  
“Not those ones.” Steve scowled and picked up a magazine with Tony’s beaming face on it. He was even giving the thumbs up. “ _‘Tony Stark to die in explosion, Tony Stark predicts. Is Iron Man stable?'_ And this one: _'Captain America Threatens Alt-Right. Are We Safe?’”_  
“Obviously Hydra.” Tony rolled his eyes as Hawkeye tugged over a very pink-looking magazine. “A job for Widow in the morning.”  
“ _'Heartbroken! Thor’s mystery woman? Who could it be? Inside scoop and Avengers crush quiz!'_ ” The archer read. “Steve, I always knew your chest was suspiciously large.”  
Clint raised his eyebrows and Steve didn’t know what else to do but glare as the archer turned to the Avengers Crush Quiz. Banner peered over his shoulder with interest.

“They are heralds of scandal. I would pay them little – “ Thor’s ambivalent tone was interrupted by the loudest shriek of laughter any of them had ever heard. Natasha had the last magazine in her hand and tried to pant out of hysterics, but couldn’t. She laughed so hard she started to slip, then promptly rolled on to the floor and decided to die down there. Steve frowned so hard his eyebrows almost smooched, then picked up the glossy booklet that she’d dropped, open, on the table. Nat had never laughed like that ever. The cover was a mid-range shot of him from behind.  
“ _'Captain America’s Ass-ets: The Beauty of the Booty. Steve Rogers’ most powerful weapon revealed? Hawkeye spills all.'_ ” Steve read. There was a moment of silence. Tony made a strained noise. Then the remaining Avengers burst into the most raucous laughter he’d heard from them. He watched tears leak out of Tony’s eyes, Thor cracked the table as his belly-laugh made him pound it with his fist, Clint face-planted into his Crush Quiz, just about sobbing, and Banner staggered over to Thor to hold himself upright. A smile tugged at Steve’s lips as Nat howled in hysterics pain from the floor, and then he snickered, then the dam broke and he joined them. Golly, it had been so long since something had been this darn funny and stupid all in one.

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod, d-did you read wh-wh – “ Nat just broke off again, curled up into the foetal position. Tony, gasped and picked up the magazine.  
“ 'Enhanced b-by Super Soldier Serum, the Avenger Hawkeye s-s-spills that Steve Rogers’ ass, n-not his sh-sh-shield is the Captain’s most dangerous w-w-weapon' – “ Tony broke off into a wheeze, as Bruce plucked it from his hand.  
“ 'The keen sight-t-ted Avenger attested that Captain Rogers has –pfft – incapacitated thousands of H-Hydra and Nazi agents with h-h-his – h -holy Moses – talented glutes alone.' ” Bruce barely made it to the end of the sentence, and Thor had joined Nat in hysterics. Clint, through his sobs, had never looked so proud of himself.  
“ ‘The Booty B-b-b-bomb, The Annihilation-Ass, The Butt-Cheek-B-B-Bonanza Blast -' ” Tony gasped as Steve’s sides hurt from how hard tried to keep hysterics down. “ 'All classic Captain moves,’ Hawkeye confirms in th-this exclusive int-t-terview.' ”  
“I’m gonna die!” Clint hacked out as Nat howled in agreement. Thor’s cheeks had flushed rosy as he roared with laughter, and okay, Steve admitted through his own tears. Maybe the convention hadn’t been so much of a disaster after all.

 

“Pheeeewww.”  
It took a good long while for them all to calm down after that, because one person would start giggling, and it would set everybody off again. Steve dragged a hand over his mouth, and tried to wipe the persistent smile away just in case it triggered everyone again.  
“Hey guys, do you think I’m ‘A shy, intelligent girl looking for my one true love’ or ‘an outgoing firebrand seeking a passionate fling’?” Hawkeye called from the common room couches, where they’d all decided to watch a movie and eat dinner (or try to without choking from laughter again).  
“Oh definitely a firebrand Clint, after today’s adventures.” Nat grinned, recovered from the floor, and climbed on to the couch beside him.  
“No! No, I don’t want to be a firebrand!” Clint yelped, as he must have seen the outcome.  
“Why, who’d you get?” Steve smiled as he plonked his ass, which he was _not allowed to think about_ beside a still very amused looking Thor.  
“Nobod – no!” Clint squealed as Nat snatched the magazine.

“You got Tony!” The spy exclaimed with glee, and did a backwards flip-roll off the couch. “ ‘A girl like you craves a well-dressed, billionaire fling – the one and only Tony Stark. Smart and high-spirited, you and this superhero could tussle in the sheets any night – “  
“Nat I swear I will shoot you!” Clint yelled, and Tony shot him a wink from where he shared a third couch with Bruce.  
“ – and make _hot passionate memories_.” Nat read with eager gusto as Clint scrambled for his bow. “With your love of fine dining – pfft – , and intelligent conversation - _pffft_ \- a date with Tony Stark would be your ultimate dream.”

She grinned as Clint finally managed to snatch the magazine away.  
“Wait wait wait, if Thor’s dating Cap, I wanna see what he is.” Tony made grabby hands at the troublesome quiz. The god beside Steve leaned forward, excited to be part of the joke.  
“A shy, virtuous girl like you loves to be treated right, and Steve Rogers is the man for you.” Tony couldn’t be enjoying this more as Steve snickered and Thor broke into thunderous laughter. “He’ll hold the door for you, drop you home by 8 and lend you his jacket when you get cold. Aw, that’s too adorable.”  
Tony pouted as the other Avengers laughed, and Steve grinned up at the prince of Asgard.  
“I don’t even think my jacket would fit you.”  
“I can think of many more ways to get warm, Steve.” Thor’s lips tugged up, but Tony interrupted.  
“Ah ah ah, shy virtuous girl. ‘With your desire to find that one true love, Steve Rogers has it all: loyal to a fault, will defend your honour and will wait as long as it takes for you to go to the next level. His ways might be a bit old-fashioned, but you like that he’s not like other men. A sweet, loving guy for a sweet, loving girl. Hergh, I’m going to throw up.” Tony tossed the magazine onto the central coffee table, and Nat scooped it back up again, to probably cackle over the rest of their ridiculous descriptions. 

“Hey – I know what we can watch! JARVIS, play Indiana Jones.” Tony commanded to the ceiling.  
“Indiana Jones?” Steve shot Tony a curious look as he let Thor tug him into his warm, if slightly uncomfortable lap. But it was that nice kind of uncomfortable.  
“You’ll like it.” Bruce smiled and helped himself to a piece of pizza. “He punches Nazis.”  
“I’m all ears then.” Steve leaned back against Thor’s chest as the god arranged them both lengthways across the couch.  
“Hey Steve, is Thor ‘a vigorous and virile lover with a flair for the dramatic’?” Nat snickered as Clint read over her shoulder. “And Bruce, would you like a girl who, quote ‘hungers for a challenge’ unquote?”  
“Oh noo!” Clint scrambled onto the couch back with his hand over his mouth and poor Bruce buried his face in his hands. Even Thor winced.

“Okay, that goes on the list of things we never talk about again!” Tony flicked a hand, and the massive TV snapped on with a blast of music. Steve had thought he’d end this day with his dignity in shreds, but as it turned out, they’d all ended this day with their dignity in shreds.  
“Steve.” Thor rumbled underneath the starting title credits. “All this aside, I am sorry if my singing offended you.”  
“What – no! I mean, I didn’t hear it, but you know what I thought you were singing.” He murmured back and twisted a little to meet Thor’s bright eyes. His whole body thrummed with Thor’s laughter. That was a nice sensation.  
“ _With eyes as blue as the gentle sea and a head of flaxen hair; my love doth stand, tall and proud, a mighty spirit bears._ ” Thor lilted in his ear, a deep hum that vibrated through Steve’s back and drowned out the rest of the room with its softness. “ _A form of grace and power, most valiant, one can see, but gentle hands and a smile warm are treasures borne to me._ I can sing you the rest later if you wish.“

Warm lips pressed against Steve’s blush-heated cheek, and the Super Soldier ducked his head with a smile. That kind of thing was old-style and sweet and it just pushed all his 1930’s romance buttons.  
“I love it.” He laced his fingers with Thor’s across his stomach and leaned into the god’s cheek. “And I love you.”  
Thor beamed like the sun against his skin. “And I you, Steve.”  
He must have made Thor happy, because the god never stopped stealing kisses throughout the whole, wonderful Nazi-punching film. All in all, not such a bad day. Not bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some fun cute schloop to help ya pass the day ;) I think the Butt-Cheek-Bonanza-Blast is one of my best creations. Hope you all had a laugh! I would love to hear what you thought of it, so leave a comment or kudos if you like :D If you do leave a comment, **I haven't seen Thor: Ragnarok yet, so don't spoiler please n.n** But thank you so much for reading, and stay awesome buddies! (˶′◡‵˶)爻(♥ O ♥)
> 
> If you'd like to support me, you can [check out my novel](https://www.kobo.com/nz/en/ebook/tea-in-the-outback) or [help me with the laptop fund!](https://www.paypal.com/cgi-bin/webscr?cmd=_s-xclick&hosted_button_id=TT3Q6W95QFSM2) (my current one is About to Die helllp) ^.^


End file.
